User blog:KamiOfWind/I wrote a rough draft of a story, I guess
That title though. So, I decided to write a story last night, just out of random ideas I had. The names are temporary, because I was too lasy to thing of good names. It's terrible, but I was bored. One final blast, and the beast fell. "Well, this place is cleared up!" I tossed my gun upwards into the air, pulled the small energy clip out of my pocket, and caught the pistol, sliding the clip into place simultaneously. Or at least, that's what a cooler version of me would do. Rather, my pistol was on the floor, and I was out of ammo. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I bent down to pick it up. When will I grow out of wanting to strike a pose when reloading? I asked myself, before laughing at my own thoughts that's an easy question, never! I turned around, and began to walk back to my digital home, before being rudely interrupted by an idiot pumping his shotgun. "Oh goody! My best friends are here!" I said, not suprised in the least. "Put your hands in the air." A gruff voice replied to me. "Ishi! Hey buddy, long time no see, how's the wife?" "Good good, she gr-" he began to reply, before realizing he was an idiot, as usual. "Wait a minute, don't pull that on my, sister." He snapped and my two other pals came out from behind their covers, one carrying a rifle, the other a submachine gun. "Pyro! Percy! Glad you two could make it, is this my birthday party?" Then, attempting to catch them off guard, I threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Of course, a cool person would run away, taking advantage of the cloak, and remain undetected. I am not a cool person, so I coughed up a storm in my own personal black cloud. "Well, that was a couple hundred credits wasted." "Nice try there, now please, just open up your inventory, and drop the cash, we do not need to waste ammo." Like the obedient girl I am, I swiped my menu open, and proceeded to send all three of them images of my sister in her underwear. As my dearest and truest friends gawked at the photo in front of them, I did what any sensible person would do. I ran like my life depended on it, mostly because it did. I hid behind a piece of ship wreckage, a few meters away. I reached for my low-end revolver, the one projectile weapon I owned, hearing them already beginning to chase after me, as soon as shotgun man, Ishi, turned the corner, I fired the gun, and to my surprise, it knocked him over. Well, a .44 round to the head is still a .44 round to the head, regardless of the revolver... I dove and snatched the shotgun from my best friend, and fired it at SMG guy, AKA Percy. Of course, this gun was actually half decent and managed to take him out with one shot, partially due to him having almost no protection for projectile weaponry. The buddy at my feet wasn't unconscious and, unsurprisingly, fired his sidearm at me, his bullet taking my hand with it, making the shotgun about as useful to me as a ham sandwich. "Oh come on, you're paying for that, man, that's the third time this week!" The sad part is, only half of that comment was sarcastic, I'll let you guess which. Pyro, the guy with the rifle, then managed to shoot me in the leg, without me noticing the prediction line, making me fall over, and allowing Ishi to get back up. Running out of ideas, I did the first thing that came to mind. I unloaded the remaining 5 bullets in Ishi's groin. If I was a cool person, Ishi would then be crippled by taking 5 bullets to his Nether Regions, and I'd finish him off with melee. I am not a cool person, and this was a simulation, so of course, he remained un-phased and then pow, I am back at spawn. As soon as I respawned, I opened my menu and typed the three of them a message. "Worst birthday party ever guys, do better next year!" As I reached for the send button, my absolute favorite emotion, anger, filled me, and my hand quickly flew over to the delete icon. I looked at my remaining credits, and after a little math, figured out that I had made a sky high profit of zero credits. I had just enough money to resupply myself. Despite my attitude towards those raiders, I was honestly getting sick of them. I hadn't been able to buy anything but ammo and the occasional smoke bomb in 3 weeks now. I looked back up and around, not to my surprise, I already saw people with top-rank sniper rifles, miniguns, and laser rifles walking to wherever they needed to be, looking proud of themselves. "Good for you... Here I am still stuck with a laser pistol and a cheap revolver some mid level gave to me out of pity!" I sighed, angrily pressing the log out button. After waking up from the virtual dream that was that game, I looked over to the clock. The hands read 5:00. One hour of sleep tonight... I thought, pretty disappointed, before realizing that was actually more than usual. "Beep beep beep!" My alarm told me, only one hour later. I replied by slamming my hand on top of it to shut it up. Tiredly, I got out of bed, and got dressed into my uniform, and then approached the door. As I opened my door, I was then blocked by my mother. She doesn't know what I did with Mika's picture right? I thought. No, of course not, how would she?! "You look terrible. You weren't playing that game all night, were you?" "Sorry, I don't have a watch in there." I replied, even though I technically did. "It's Saturday." She replied, not seeming to care very much about my answer. From there, I didn't bother to reply, I closed the door and flopped back onto the bed. I reached for my Amusphere out of instinct, before withdrawing my hand, and quickly passing out. Category:Blog posts